


The first and the last

by Kindryte



Series: The troubles surrounding adoption [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Eret (mentioned) - Freeform, Gen, Goodbyes, I am ignoring canon for this 1 bois, Maybe angst, Philza (Mentioned) - Freeform, Tubbo in a box, mostly accepting things sucks and moving on, no beta we die like this series, some dutch words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindryte/pseuds/Kindryte
Summary: L'manberg is goneFundy is the first and also the last orphan the nation would ever have.It is time to go.(Final part of 'the troubles surrounding adoption', though it can be read on its own just fine :))
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Everyone, Floris | Fundy & Sally salmon, Floris | Fundy & Technoblade, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Series: The troubles surrounding adoption [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027026
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	The first and the last

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Imma write the final part once 'The first orphan' gets 1000 hits lol  
> TFO: [hits 1000 hits]  
> Me:  
> Me: Ok that wasn't supposed to be possible bUT BLESS YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE

L’manberg was gone, and Fundy knew it was time to leave.

After the supposed final battle (the fighting would never really end), after the withers and after the chaos… it was time to let go, and move on.

Or rather… move away.

The fox had everything: food, water, an extra set of clothing- he was ready for this journey. 

He just… had to say goodbye to a few people before he left for good.  


\-----------------

  
Good things happened whenever he was in a box, they always did.

Tubbo hugged his knees close to his chest, eyes empty and unfocused. He felt safe- he really did- but at the same time his thoughts were all over the place. That’s why he had chosen to open that old cardboard box again and sat down in it. It calmed him down, and despite the fact he was feeling safe, he wasn’t feeling...okay

Whenever he sat like this- whenever all hope seemed lost- that box would somehow make good things happen, and Tubbo needed something good to happen now. 

“Hey Tubbo” A voice sounded, temporally snapping Tubbo out of his thoughts. “Oh, hey big man…” The former president spoke, trying his best to appear calm. “How’s it going?”. “Pretty good…” Fundy spoke, clearly uneasy. “I just…” The fox took a deep breath “I just wanted to say goodbye.”

Tubbo’s eyes widened. “You’re leaving?” He asked, surprised. “Yeah…” Fundy answered, looking away. “I just… it feels like it’s something I have to do. There’s nothing left for me here, it’s time to move on.”. “oh…” Tubbo muttered. “I-...I see..” 

Getting up from his position, Tubbo walked over to the fox. “Where are you going?” He asked, concerned for the other’s safety. “Somewhere far away.” Fundy replied. “Far away, where I can be truly free.” 

“Sounds like wherever you go, it’ll be a great place…” Tubbo muttered, a part of him wishing he could join the fox. 

He couldn’t, there was too much work left to do, even with L’manberg gone. 

“I...I guess this is goodbye then…” Fundy spoke. “Yeah…” Tubbo replied. “You better make sure you’re safe though, and send letters to Eret and Phil, they’ll miss you.” 

Tubbo didn’t mention Ghostbur, a fact that both confused and relieved Fundy. “I will” the fox stated, turning around and walking away. “Tell Tommy that I’m gone, and that the two of you will get those discs back.” 

Tubbo nodded, watching the fox leave. 

After the fox had left his line of sight, Tubbo returned to the box. Fundy was leaving. A person who had always been a part of L’manberg- who had been there for most of its history- was leaving, and somehow…. it was okay. 

Tubbo sat down in his box again, wondering what he should do next.  


\-----------------

  
“The blood god has their eyes on you.”

Fundy let out a humorless chuckle. “I’m not interested in becoming one of its followers, though” the fox spoke. “One combat master like you is enough for this universe.” 

Techno rolled his eyes. “Just take it as a compliment” the piglin spoke. “You’ve been getting better.”. “Thanks…” Fundy replied.

An long silence followed, eventually broken by Technoblade. 

“You’re leaving those ruins behind, huh?” 

Fundy shrugged. “Nothing’s keeping me there anymore. It’s time to move on.” 

Techno’s eyes narrowed. “You’re not gonna create another government, are you?” The fox laughed. “No thanks” He said “I’ve seen what happened to those. Plus I’d be a terrible leader.” 

Techno leaned back. “Good boy” The piglin spoke. “I just hope you’ll actually remember to harvest your crop on time without me being there to smack you with a rake.”  


\-----------------

  
Sally had talked to the ghost of her lover, and by poseidon _wat zag ze in die eikel?!_ She tried to be patient, and tried to be nice, but she was inches away from smacking the ghost with her tail.

She didn’t, because Fundy was going to come over to spend some time with both of his dead parents, and she was capable of controlling herself for her son.

‘Liefde is blind en moord illegaal’ Sally mentally told herself. ‘Het is zeer verleidelijk maar moord is illegaal, ook al is de persoon al dood…’

Ghostbur, for his part, seemed to be completely oblivious to his lover’s silent fury, talking about various things, losing his train of thought very often and frequently mispronouncing Sally’s name. He was under the impression it was going to be a nice, wholesome picnic with him, the love of his life, and his precious little champion. 

When Fundy arrived, Sally internally screeched at the other ghost, who insisted on treating the fox as an infant, baby talk and all. Fundy just went along with it, smiling a small, empty smile at his father, reminding him to eat and drink some of the food he had brought along. 

Sally didn’t get what was going on, until thirty minutes had passed. Rather than fight Ghostbur and ask him to please stop doting on him, Fundy allowed the ghost to do whatever he wanted. Fundy humored Ghostbur, but treated him as a mentally unwell person. 

Sally’s heart broke a little, and her rage turned to sorrow. While she had been pissed at her ex, her son had matured so much, seeing his father as pitiful rather than despicable. 

The sun set, and Ghostbur had to leave, leaving the siren and fox behind. 

“...That was... “ Sally started. “...uncomfortable”. 

Fundy sighed. “Wilbur’s mentally gone.” The fox spoke. “may as well just go along with it for now, give Ghostbur a good final memory of me…” 

That caught the siren’s attention. “Final memory?” She asked, concerned. 

“I’m leaving.”

Fundy held his breath, carefully watching his mother’s expression. It morphed from surprise, to confusion, to understanding. 

“I see…” She spoke, smiling, before taking a deep breath. “I knew this day was coming…” 

Fundy winced. He knew his mother wasn’t mad, but her expression unnerved him. 

“Fundy” Sally spoke, gently placing a hand on the fox’s cheek. “Ik ben trots op je” 

The fox’s eyes widened.

“You have had to deal with so much strife and pain, and yet not only did you come out stronger, you-” Sally took a shaky breath, exhaled, and tried again. “You grew so much stronger than I ever could have-”

Tears fell from the siren’s eyes. “I’m sorry..” She spoke. “Het spijt me. Ik ben zo trots op je” 

Sally pulled the startled fox into a hug, silently weeping. If only she could’ve had a chance to raise him underwater, if only she could have done more to be there for him.

‘If only’ wouldn't change the past, but despite it all, Sally was proud of her son. 

Fundy returned the hug, tearing up as well. 

“Ik houd van je. Ik houd zielsveel van je…” Sally spoke, and Fundy knew she meant it.  


\-----------------

  
L’manberg was no more, destroyed in what was supposed to be the final battle.

It wasn’t the final battle. People would forever keep on fighting, and Fundy was tired of it. 

And so, once he had said his goodbyes, he had packed his stuff and was preparing to leave. The fox didn’t have a horse, but Eret had given him a saddle, so he could tame a horse if he ever found a wild one. He just had to promise to write to the king. 

With nothing left to hold him back- nothing keeping him from leaving those ruins- Fundy, the first and last orphan L’manberg would ever have, left the place where the nation once stood.

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATION FOR THE DUTCH BITS:  
> wat zag ze in die eikel? : What did she see in that jerk?  
> Liefde is blind en moord illegaal: Love is blind and murder illegal  
> Het is zeer verleidelijk maar moord is illegaal, ook al is de persoon al dood… = It is very tempting, but murder is illegal, even if the other person is already dead  
> Ik ben trots op je: I am proud of you  
> Het spijt me: I am sorry  
> Ik houd van je. Ik houd zielsveel van je…: I love you. I love you with my entire soul


End file.
